


Atem's Sick Day

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yugioh, yugioh duel monsters
Genre: Fanfic, Mahaado - Freeform, One Shot, Seto - Freeform, Short Story, Silly, new king, sick, sick day, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atem has recently been crowned Pharoah and a lot has to be done, but even Pharaoh's need to take time for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atem's Sick Day

Atem was frantic, there was so much that he had to do. Atem had only recently been crown the new king of Egypt but there was already so much that needed to be done. Thief King Bakura was stirring up trouble again plus a pile of other issues the previous king, his father, had been dealing with before he died. For nearly week now Atem had had barely any sleep and even less to eat. Isis had warned him that pushing himself any more would be a bad idea but he just shook his head and told her that he didn't have time to worry about his own needs.

"The needs of many are more important then the needs of one." He said. 

Both Mahad and Seto were getting increasingly worried about their young king, concerned for his well being. His selflessness was an admirable trait but now wasn't the time for it.

Seto sighed in frustration "But your highness, you must rest." He protested. It was generally unwise to speak out against the Pharaoh, but Seto was one of the few people who could get away with it.

"I'll be fine." Atem told Seto waving him off before covering his mouth as he yawned. Contradictory to what had been said his appearance told a different story, his hair was messy having neglected to brush it and there were bags forming beneath his eyes as he struggled to keep awake. Yet what could they do, he was the Pharoah and aside from advising him they couldn't force to to do anything he didn't wish. So for the time being they left him only hoping their young king took their advice and got some rest.

The day went on and Atem still refused to rest. Seto grew more annoyed with his cousin and was about ready to go to the physician to tell their King to get some rest, while Mahad became more worried as time drew on "While his work ethic is commendable, I worry our new king will work himself to an early grave." Mahad voiced his concern as the two of them walked through the palace hall.

"Yes well our new king is about as stubborn as they come," Seto frowned.

Mahad nodded before chuckling just a little,"It must run in the family, Atem's stubbornness almost matches your own."

Needing a break Atem had left his room to go for a walk, thinking he might visit Mana in the courtyard, it had been sometime since he'd last spent some time with his childhood friend. As Atem walked through the palace he stumbled forward bit, the only thing keeping him from falling was a nearby wall he managed to put his hand on for support. His other hand placed against his head, finding it hard to focus as the hallway began to spin.

"Pharaoh!" Mahad ran over to him when he spotted him "Atem you must rest. Please." He pleaded helping the young king to his feet and allowing him to lean on him for support 

Atem was about to protest when Seto came over and picked him up with one arm "W-what are you doing I am your king, and I order you to put me down." He demanded. 

Seto kept walking, ignoring the young king's protests with Mahad following close behind them. "I'm sorry my Pharaoh but you are in no shape to be doing much of anything but resting." He said turning a corner. When they had finally reached his room Seto put him down on the bed. It was Mahad's turn to deal with the uncooperative king. Mahad managed to get him to lie down and he pulled the silk sheets over him. He put a hand to him and noticed he was incredibly warm to the touch. "Please my Pharaoh you must rest." 

Atem scowled "But what about Egypt. I can't just lie here while a mad man runs lose." He argued 

"Egypt will understand. You won't be doing it's people any favours if you collapse from over exerting yourself." Mahad gave a sigh hoping he had finally gotten Atem to understand why he needed to rest. Both Mahad and Seto left the room and told the pair of guards outside not to let the pharaoh leave his room no matter what.

The bed was so comfy, and his body wanted nothing more then to sleep, he knew that he should rest but he also knew that his own well being was as important as that of Egypt's. He felt hot and his visions was becoming slightly blurred he stumbled across the room the outside balcony. His head spun and part of him just wanted to lie down and sleep. He knew there would be guards outside his doors but that wasn't the only way out. Mana had shown him a sort of secret passage that she used to come visit him when he was to busy to come out and visit her.

"How is the Pharaoh doing?" Mana asked her master as she practiced a new spell. "Difficult as ever, he absolutely refuses to rest. But I think I may have finally gotten through to him." Mahad told her. Having his own duties to attend to him turned to leave the courtyard where Mana was practicing "I will be back in a bit, you keep practicing Mana." He told her. 

As Mahad walked through the palace he ran into Seto, who didn't look to happy "Isis just informed me that our Pharaoh has managed to escape his bed chambers." Seto looked ready to hurt somebody. 

"He what?!" Mahad shook his head and then sighed, he wasn't completely surprised that he had tried to sneak off. When his mind was set on something there was rarely a force on earth that could stop him. "Well we must find him then." He told the priest, They scoured the palace high and low until they found the young king collapsed on the floor. "My Pharaoh." Both Mahad and Seto ran over to him. Mahad picked up Atem "He is burning up we must get him to bed now." Mahad told Seto.

A little while later Atem woke up, back in his own bed with both Seto and Mahad standing by his bed. Seto looking none to pleased with him. Atem sat up a little bit, though he was still quite feverish and in no condition to do anything. He was about to get out of bed when Mahad lightly pushed him back down on to the bed 

"I'm f-fine." Atem protested 

"No you are not." Mahad put his hands on the boy's shoulders "Now rest." He was trying to be calm with the boy, but even Mahad had his limits. 

Beside Mahad stood an even more annoyed looking Seto "You will stay in that bed, or so help me Ra." Seto told him. 

While Mahad left this time Seto stayed behind and was planning on staying there till Atem had fallen asleep. 

"I really am fine. I have a lot of work to get done." Atem said sitting in his bed

"I know there is a lot to be done, but you have to take care of yourself." Seto told the young king. "Now go to sleep" _I swear if he tries to get of bed out again, I'm going to tie him down myself._ He thought. While Seto respected the young Pharaoh and certainly admired the love he had for Egypt, sometimes the kid infuriated him.


End file.
